rblx_bee_swarm_simulator_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Research Bear by LeoMessi21345
Info Research Bear lives near the Scorpion field. He gives quests for Royal Jelly, Eggs, Honey and Treats! He also gives Research Power, It gives 50% Conversion Rate. The cap is 135, Because there is 135 Quests! Research Power is also known as RSP Silver Egg (5) Starting The Research - 75,000 Pollen Primary Research - 6 Types of Bees, 85,000 Pollen. Weed reasoning - 65,000 Pollen from Dandelion and Blue flower fields. Food Fields - 72,500 Pollen from Pineapple and Strawberry field. All for Silver - 150,000 Pollen. Gold Egg (10) Biome Research - 100,000 Pollen from Pine Tree and Pumpkin Fields. Benefits of Tech - 75,000 Pollen from Pine Tree, Bamboo and Mushroom Fields. Science Reports - 20 Rhino Beetles and Ladybugs, 5 Spiders, 150,000 Pollen from Pumpkin Patch Red Review - 25 Ladybugs, 135,000 Red Pollen, 55,000 Pollen from Rose and Mushroom fields Thinking about the Blue - 25 Rhino Beetles, 135,000 Blue Pollen, 55,000 Pollen from Pine Tree and Blue Flower Fields Spider on the Web - 120,000 Pollen from Spider Field, 4 Spiders Cold Research - 150,000 pollen from Pine Tree forest Spring is Here! - 72,500 Pollen from Dandelion and Pineapple fields. Summer Seller - 90,000 Pollen from Strawberry and Sunflower Fields Autumn Afters - 200,000 Pollen from Pumpkin patch Diamond Egg (15) Star Egg (20) Gifted Silver Egg (20) Gifted Gold Egg (20) Gifted Diamond Egg (20) Star Treat (15) Dialogue (Starting the research) Science! What's more than Science! Nothing can ever beat Science! I am the worlds most Famous researcher! What is it like being one? I will teach you exactly that! Lets begin it, shall we? Collect 75,000 Pollen! It is certainly NOT easy doing Science. The possible stuff is dangerous, Like a lava flood that kills all Bears, Bees, Flowers and Beekeepers could be made with one mistake! Come back once you have Collected 75,000 Pollen. Every day, More stuff go around, Some about random stuff, Some about the fact that Research on stuff are hard. Take this. Come back for another quest! (Primary Research) Bees, Ain't Bees lovable? We all like them, They are very friendly to this mountain. There are some bees who are nasty, Like the Rogue Vicious Bee. Our mission is to collect 85,000 Pollen and to Discover 6 Bee types. They have to be different, Not 5 Basic Bees and 1 Bomber! Bees are as wonderful as Bears! They help us out a lot! The other hand, the Rouge Vicious Bee is cruel and it has took many lives. Come back one you have Collected 85,000 Pollen and Discovered 6 different bee types! Complete? Cool! I have something in offer for you... You will have to work for it though... Its a Egg! Come back for another quest! (Weed Reasoning) My papers on Weeds are gone, Actually, Most of them are! If you help me retrieve them, I will give you a Egg! I need to find out who took them, Lets remake them, I luckily remember all of them, So: Collect 65,000 Pollen from the Dandelion and Blue Flower Fields! I can't figure out all of this alone! Collect 65,000 Pollen from the Weed fields, Known as the Dandelion and Blue Flower Fields! Done? Cool! With this, We could get a Step further with our Research! Hmmm... Come back for another quest! (Food Fields) Food... Ain't it brilliant to have food on this mountain? Unluckily, There is none down here, Unless you want to eat Mushrooms! Collect 72,500 Pollen from the Strawberry and Pineapple Fields, Sweet? Yeah, What I like! But my favorite is Bamboo! Brilliant food... Come back once you have collected 72,500 Pollen from the Strawberry and Pineapple Fields! That's what I call Epic! Lets have a feast! Oh, We have no time... Come back once you are ready for your last quest... Until your Silver Egg! (All For Silver) Your ready right? I know I am not asking for much, But can you collect 150,000 Pollen? Come back once you have collected 150,000 Pollen! Any field! You have mastered that quest! I think you have not earned it yet! Oh, You caught the Thieve? Oh! My notes! Who was it? Oh, Science bear. Not him... Anyways, I believe this is now yours, Congratulations! (Biome Research) Category:Idea Bear